


A Present for Daddy

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some suggested slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Daddy

The living room of 221B was warm, the fire burning, and lights tinkled in purple and soft white everywhere. The tree was up, the bottom heavily decorated by tinsel and baubles where Violet could easily reach, the top decorated with trinkets equidistant from each other in opposition.

Two sharp minds of varying ages sat opposite each other with a present to wrap between them.

"Do you think that Daddy will be pleased by this, Papa?" Violet asked with her small voice. She had many voices, of course including the 'imitate Papa' voice which often sounded sarcastic, 'imitate Daddy' voice which was often filled with warm authority, and 'imitate' Nana Hudson voice which tended to chide lovingly.

"Vi, he will love this. He'll love it as much as he loves you, which is a quite a lot. C'mon, which paper do you think that he would love the most?" Sherlock offered the choice between the shiny purple and the red with snowflakes. Violet chewed on her lip, she knew that if it were her present she would want the purple paper, but she knew Daddy liked all sorts of silly things at Christmas, so the snowflake paper won out.

"Papa, can I cut the paper? I have my scissors here. See!" Violet picked up her scissors enthusiastically as her cheeks flushed at the idea of doing something so grown up. When it was Daddy's birthday some months ago, she wasn't allowed to the do the cutting. Of course she knew she was four then, still a little girl, but having just turned five, Papa should say yes. He showed her the microscope a few days ago to look at cells and that was pretty amazing.

Sherlock smiled, "Of course. I'll hold both sides, but you have to go slowly."

Sherlock rolled out the paper and measured it against the present and showed Violet where to cut, and then off she went. She pale cheeks flushed with excitement when she got to the end, and she almost clapped until Sherlock raised a brow at the scissors still in her hand. She placed them on the floor with all the care of a surgeon, and then clambered into Sherlock's lap.

They folded the edges together - Violet holding down the corners as instructed - while Sherlock stuck the tape down, sometimes over Violet's finger as she giggled "how silly Papa". When it was all stuck down, Sherlock handed Violet the label and a pen to write her message, only having to ask about some words to spell.

When it was wrapped perfectly with fairly neat round handwriting labelling it as being for Daddy, Violet went to read in Sherlock's armchair, curled up with a Union Flag cushion.

Sherlock picked up his violin and stood by the window, looking over Violet, and played a lullaby he played the night Violet was brought home and made her sleep soundlessly through the night. He thought about the present for on, a simple picture frame decorated by their daughter who decided that her hand print would look fetching on the back and chose the picture to be inserted.

He remembered the date of the picture easily, how could he not, it was Violet's first Christmas day with her two father's wrapped around her to keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading (again). please let me know what you think. Also, its unbeta'd and only checked by me.


End file.
